When The Clock Strikes Twelve
by MintAeroBars
Summary: Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Olympia, there lived a royal family and their many subjects. Olympia was a land full of magic and mystery, and many adventures. One such subject named Annabeth finds herself thrust into an adventure across the kingdom, crossing paths with many others. In which the PJO/HoO characters are fairy tale characters. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think. Basically this story is a mix of PJO/HoO and fairy tales. I got the inspiration while watching _Once Upon A Time. _I tried to put the PJO characters into roles by connecting at least one thing. For example, Annabeth (Cinderella) has a not-so-wonderful step-mom. Please bear with me, as I understand that some characters may not seem to fit their roles or seem OOC and I apologize for that. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to hear them. You can PM me a list of who you think should be who, or leave a comment. Check at the bottom if you want to see who I've casted as who.**

**Sorry that got long. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Edit (2/19/15): The few of you that commented were very disgruntled by Beauty and Beast. I plan to make Beauty and Beast friends, instead of lovers. I will post the list of couples at the bottom along with the characters and they will be bold and underlined. The couples and story lines will not follow the fairy tales exactly, just using them as a jumping point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, nor do I own fairy tales in case you didn't already know.**

Chapter I: Annabeth

_I never really wanted to go to the ball in the first place. It was my fairy-godmother who forced me to go. She just fell into existence on my front steps as I was trying to sweep and sat there, grinning at me._

"Um, hello?" I gripped the broom handle tighter, eyeing the strange woman warily.

"Hello, darling. How are you?"

"Alright. Who are you?"

"Your fairy-godmother, of course."

I stopped sweeping and stared at her. "Excuse me, did you say-?"

"Yes, yes. I did." Her wings glittered spectacularly in the afternoon sun, as she smiled sweetly. I wasn't fooled. Fairies were bad news. They were tricky, and if you weren't careful, you'd end up slaving for them for the rest of your life.

"Why are you here? I didn't summon you."

"You need my help, silly girl." The fairy giggled and got to her feet. I caught myself admiring her effortless grace, and picked up my broom again. I'd wasted enough time on this fairy. "Don't you want to go to the ball tonight, sweetie?"

"No." I answered, surly, and continued sweeping the dirt off of the porch. The fairy leapt out of the way as a cloud of dust and dirt puffed her way. She reached into her dress and pulled out a thin wand, engraved with scrolling letters down the side. With a flick of the beautiful wand, the porch and steps were spotless. "There, your chores are done. Now sit and listen, please."

"I'd rather not. I still must sweep the kitchen and wash the dishes."

"Done."

"Supper won't make itself."

"But magic will make it!"

"The beds are unmade."

"They aren't anymore!" She sang.

"The windows are smudged."

"Clear as crystal."

"The laundry-"

"Is clean. Now sit." I glared at her stubbornly, arms crossed. "Please, don't make me make you."

I sat quickly, but maintained my unsatisfied expression. The fairy just threw back her head and let out a high, tinkling laugh. "What is your name?"

"I cannot say. Names have power, you know. You may call me Blue Fairy, if you'd like."

_I'd __**like**__ you to go away,_ I sighed, but kept my thoughts to myself. "Fine. Why are you here?"

"Because, you must go to the ball tonight. It's the start of a whole new life for you. What happens at the ball tonight will change your life, for good, or for worse."

"Oh really? So what's going to happen, then?"

"I cannot say. The future is best left a mystery to those whom it belongs to."

"But.."

"You must leave for the ball an hour after your family. Your gown is on your bed, along with shoes and gloves. A carriage will come for you, and it will also return you home. However, you _must_ leave when the clock strikes midnight, or else all of my enchantments will fail. And remember, Annabeth. Names have power. Only reveal yours to the right people, or else you are doomed."

"Wait, but..!"

The Blue Fairy gave me a kind smile and disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles.

I stood shocked, blinking after the fairy for a moment. Then I got to my feet and hurried into the house. True to the Blue Fairy's word, supper was prepared and the table was set. I smiled and snuck downstairs to my room, hoping for a few minutes alone before dinner. The first thing I noticed about my room was how clean it was.

Then I saw the soft gray gown draped over my bed. It was a long, slender gown, cinched at the waist with a pale white belt. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder, made of laurel leaves cut from gray cloth. A pure white travelling cloak was spread beside it, edged with lace, a silver owl clasp at the throat. I ran a finger along the rich material, then caught myself and turned away. What was the good in admiring the dress if I'd never wear it?

Instead, I reached under the bed and pulled out a wooden crate containing four thick, dusty, leather books. These books had once belonged to my mother, Athena. One was a thorough history of the kingdom. Two more were her personal diaries, which I'd never been able to read because of the silver locks holding them shut. The last one was a huge book of unfamiliar runes, maybe spells, but I'd never know. I sat on my bed beside the beautiful clothes I'd never wear and opened my book to the marked place.

**(an hour later)**

After an uncomfortable meal with my step-family and my father, I found myself standing at the kitchen sink, up to my elbows in lye soap. Matthew was dancing around me, grinning so wide I thought his face might split apart. "Cinderelly, when are we leaving?"

"You mean to ask, when are_ you_ leaving," I corrected, not bothering to reprimand him about the nickname. "I won't be coming with you."

"Why not?"

"Helen hasn't said I could go."

"What have I told you about calling me that, wretched girl!"

I set the china plate on the table and turned to face my stepmother. Helen had married my father about six years ago, when my mother, Athena, left him. She and I disliked each other from the moment we were introduced. I did not like that she was trying to replace my mother. She did not like that she had to be a replacement at all.

Helen was nothing like Athena. Mother was tall and fair, the most intelligent person in the village, maybe even in the kingdom, or the world. If only she'd been born a man, she would have done great things. Helen was short, but slender, with long, dark hair pulled into a bun. She didn't know how to read, hadn't learned much arithmetic, but she was beautiful. Maybe the fairest in the land, as she claimed. She had charm, and grace, and every man in the village ate from the palm of her hand. She controlled everything, and she knew she did.

"Well, then what should I call you, Helen?"

"Mother."

"You are not my mother."

"As good as, Annabelle." She insisted upon calling me that, claiming that Annabeth was not a proper name.

"Never. You can never replace my mother." I raise my eyes to hers. "She is a much better woman than you ever could be."

"Your mother left you. She abandoned you and your father. I am better than she is and ever will be."

"She is coming back for me. She promised." My fingers float to the leather cord around my neck, the silver pendant hanging from it. She promised she'd come back. Six long years ago.

"I'm sure she will." Helen smiles cooly, eyes sharp. "One of these years."

**A/N Continued: **

**Annabeth - Cinderella paired with Captain Hook **

**Piper - Belle/Beauty paired with Prince Charming**

**Hazel - Little Red Riding Hood paired with Beast**

**Frank - Beast or The Big Bad Wolf paired with LRRH**

**Percy - Captain Hook paired with Cinderella**

**Leo - Pinnochio paired with Rapunzel or Wendy**

**Jason - Prince Charming paired with Beauty**

**Thalia - Mulan **

**Nico - Hansel paired with Will (not a fairy tale character)**

**Bianca - Gretel**

**Calypso - Rapunzel or Wendy paired with Pinnochio**

**Reyna - ?**

**Travis &amp; Conner - Huntsmen **

**Beckendorf - Geppetto**


	2. I Want More Than This Provincial Life

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's Chapter two, which I hope you'll like. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed the first chapter. I edited chapter one's AN to say this, but here it is again if you didn't catch it: **** The three people who commented seemed pretty disgruntled by Beauty and Beast. I plan to make Beauty and Beast friends, instead of lovers. I will post the list of couples at the bottom along with the characters and they will be bold and underlined (The list is at the bottom of chapter one). The couples and story lines will not follow the fairy tales exactly, just using them as a jumping point. You can still PM me who you want to be who, or leave a comment. No one's fairytale alter ego is permanent until I've introduced them in the story. So yeah. Enjoy chapter two :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO , HoO, or fairytales .**

"Please leave me alone, Dylan." I looked up from my book and glared at the finely dressed boy lurking near the fountain.

"But _Piper_, you are so beautiful and breathtaking. Wouldn't you like to be my bride?"

"Um, no."

"But-" He opened his mouth to explain once more how great an honor it was to marry him. I shook my head in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Dylan, I have to get home. My father will be setting out to the theater festival at noon, and I'd like to see him off."

"Your freak of a father is going to the theater festival?" His brow knitted and he let out an incredulous whoop of laughter.

"He is _not _a freak, and yes, he is. He's an actor." I slammed my book shut and stood up, brushing past Dylan as I hurried toward my little cottage at the edge of the village. Dylan got to his feet gracefully and followed along beside me.

"You sure you aren't in need of a handsome prince to sweep you off your feet, darling belle?"

"Um, no. I could use a prince to sweep me away from you, though." _And from this dratted little village,_ I thought to myself, _I want so much more than this provincial life._

"You don't mean that, my belle." His face darkened and a shiver ran down my spine. He reached out and clamped my hand in his. I struggled to pull my hand free, but he only squeezed tighter.

"Yes, I really do. Please let me go, Dylan." He loosened his grip and I snatched my hand away, hugging it to my chest. The bones of my fingers ached and I was willing to bet there'd be a bruise on my wrist later. I looked at Dylan with watery eyes and channeled all my hatred toward him.

"Run home now, darling belle. And don't think you've seen the last of me. It's such a pleasant surprise to hear you'll be at home all alone for a week. Perhaps I'll come calling tomorrow." Dylan smiled a falsely pleasant smile and sauntered away. I looked after him for a second, and then continued on my way home. I hoped Dylan's threats were empty.

"Father?" I called as I set my book on the table and picked up a slip of paper covered in my father's spiky handwriting. Arguing with that dratted Dylan had cost me the chance to see my father off. He'd set out a little earlier, intending to stop to purchase a gift for me. _A little trinket nearly as beautiful as you, darling,_ he wrote, _Love, your Father._

Later that evening, I was awakened by a banging on my door. I leapt from my warm bed, heart pounding, and hurried to the door. I picked up the bread knife from the table, in case it was Dylan calling, and wrapped a thick quilt around myself. I unbolted the door and threw it wide, struggling to keep myself decently covered. "Hello?" I cried, squinting into the sleeting rain.

I felt a surge of relief at the sight of the female form on the doorstep. It was Jane, my father's shop assistant. "Piper, your father's horse is in a frenzy up at the village stables. Has Tristan returned?" Her brownish-red hair was bedraggled and dripping, as she stood before me in a ruined silk dress. Suddenly I felt a bit more fond of her.

"No, he has not! I'll go down to the stables right away. Thank you, Jane." She only nodded and turned back to the path. I shut the door and dropped the quilt back onto my bed. My fingers seemed stiff and wooden as I struggled into a plain woolen gown, a pair of boots and a warm cloak. I grabbed a lantern and hurried to the stables, where I found my father's mare, Sundance, rearing and prancing around the barn. A stable boy rushed forward as I entered, thrusting the reins at me. I calmed Sundance and swung up into her saddle, riding out into the rainy night.

The forest closed around me as I galloped along the path. As I rode deeper I realized the path was slowly dwindling, and then it disappeared altogether and I was left to navigate the thick forest by myself. Sundance forged ahead, plunging deeper into the Enchanted Forest, with little regard to her rider. I had to duck around branches that sprang out of the darkness and rushed forward to throw me from the saddle. The trees seemed to whisper around me, snatching at my hair and clothes.

I tried not to think of the horrible stories the villagers told about the Enchanted Forest. I tried to ignore the creeping feeling that someone, or something was watching me. The black night closed around me, pressing closer and closer. A sudden wind howled through the trees, leaving me chilled and shivering.

With a sudden cry, I was pitched forward as Sundance skidded to a stop in front of a pair of large, wrought iron gates. I fell from the saddle and landed with an ominous crunching sound, sprawled on the wet, muddy ground. I tried to get to my feet, but my side filled with sharp pain and I collapsed back to the ground. Fuzzy darkness crept across my field of vision, obliterating the world around me. I let my head fall back against the muddy grass, just hoping to catch my breath for a moment, and shut my eyes.

**Click the review button :)**


	3. Into The Woods

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week. I wasn't feeling it. I don't think this chapter is great, but I'm kind of struggling to set everything up. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I was planning on doing the whole story in alternating Piper and Annabeth PoVs but if you guys want to see someone else's in there, just leave a comment or PM me. Anyway, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, do I look like Rick? No? Okay, then I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Three: Into The Woods

"We're leaving, Annabelle. I expect this house to be clean by the time I return!" Helen glared at me for a second before turning towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget to finish patching up my green dress."

"Yes, Helen," I replied. "Have a nice time at the ball."

Helen gave a dainty sniff and flounced out the door. I smiled behind my hand as she tripped down the stairs in her expensive heels. She looked back and I quickly shut the door before she caught me laughing.

"Oh my gods! How did _you_ get in here?" I asked the Blue Fairy, keeping my palm pressed over my heart. "You _scared _me!"

"Oh, darling, I'm not scary at all. Unless I wish to be. But why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because," I turned away, heading for the sitting room, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Nonsense. You'll go to the ball tonight if it's the last thing you do. I told you, it's a chance to change your life. After tonight, your life will never be the same." Blue Fairy looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed.

"I just don't know! Any number of horrible things could happen tonight. Life changing doesn't necessarily mean good."

"Just go, please. I know you won't regret it."

"Fine," I groaned. "I'll go."

"Yay! You're going to look so beautiful! Go get dressed," Blue Fairy urged with a smile. Then she disappeared into a cloud of blue glitter. I shook my head at her dramatics and hurried downstairs to change into the lovely gray ball gown.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in front of my house, clothed in the gorgeous gray gown. Over my dress I wore the white traveling cloak, along with the elbow length white gloves. Hanging from a silver chain around my neck was the pendant my mother had left for me, along with a blue sapphire stone.

In a burst of white sparkling light, the fat orange pumpkin in the kitchen garden grew to the size of a carriage. Three stark white horses with gorgeously feathered wings appeared in the gold studded harness, and a footman sprang down from his seat. "Milady," he bowed with a flourish and opened the pumpkin's door.

"T-t-thank you," I stuttered and allowed myself to be helped into the carriage. I sat on the soft cushioned seats and watched in shock as the landscape began to slide past. The ride was surprisingly smooth for a vehicle that was once a vegetable. Time seemed to whiz by, and before I knew it, the footman was helping me down from the carriage.

"Remember, my lady, we must depart by midnight."

"O-of course. Thank you very much." I smiled and started toward the castle. Huge, spiraling towers of pure white rock loomed above me. A gigantic set of doors opened before me as I climbed the wide marble steps.

"May I take your cloak, miss?"

"Oh, um, yes please." I unhooked the clasp at my throat and handed my cloak to the servant. He gestured me down the hall and I hurried away. The castle was awe inspiring on the outside, but the inside would make even the gods silent with wonder. I was sorely tempted to tour the castle alone, but instead steered myself towards the grand ballroom.

Another servant bowed to me outside of the great double doors. "May I please take your name, and see your invitation."

"Of course," I said as strongly as I could. On the inside I panicked. I had no invitation, and what was I to say about my name? _Please, Blue Fairy! Help me,_ I thought. All of a sudden, I felt a sort of tickle along my thigh and right hip. I slowly lowered my hand to the source of the tingle and felt a small slit in the fabric. Reaching my hand in, my fingers closed over a slip of paper. I fished it out and handed it over to the servant. "My name is Cinderella," I told him. "Lady Cinderella."

"Welcome, my lady. Please enjoy yourself."

I took a tentative step into the ballroom and I was immediately astounded by the sheer amount of people. A group of musicians played for the dancers in the center of the room. Scattered against the walls were enormous tables, piled high with food and drink. And everywhere in between where partygoers, all dressed in their finery, practically oozing jewels.

Slowly, I made my way to the buffet tables and took a china plate, filling it with cakes and pies of all kinds. I leaned against the wall and enjoyed my food silently, surveying the hall around me. As I ate, a tall, dark-haired girl inched closer to me. I eyed her contemplatively, trying to decide if I should disappear into the crowd, or stay and talk.

"Good evening," She said, gliding to a stop at my side. "I don't think we've met before."

I contained a sigh. There went my chance to sneak away. "Well, there are a lot of people here. And besides, I'm not so important compared to them."

"Really? Well, I can't say the same about myself. I'm Princess Jasmine."

I curtsied quickly, almost dropping my fragile plate. "Forgive me, I did not recognize you. I am Lady Ann-"I cut myself off and started again. "Pardon me, I am Lady Cinderella."

"Hm, quite an unusual name," the princess observed. "What does it mean?"

"Oh," I floundered for a second, stuffing another cake in my mouth to buy time. Fortunately for me, I didn't have a chance to answer. A dashingly handsome blonde man rested his hand on my shoulder, gently spinning me around. I stared wordlessly, mouth agape.

"Your Highness?"

"Welcome, Lady…?" He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Lady Cinderella," I murmured as I sank into a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince."

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand. I set my plate down and took his hand, wondering _why on earth was the prince dancing with me_?! He led gracefully, spinning me around the dance floor. I kept my head down and focused on the white marble floors. "Have you been spoken to by a blue fairy?"

I looked up sharply, almost running into a young woman in deep blue. "The Blue Fairy?"

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath. Then he looked at me and said, "She visited me this morning. She told me that a girl in grey would attend my ball. She said you were special."

"_Special_? I don't know about that," I shook my head. "Did she say anything else about me?"

"She…she told me to protect you," He answered, ducking his head. I furrowed my brow and looked around.

"From what? Eating too many sweets? What could you protect me from at a ball?"

The prince shrugged helplessly. "I only know what she told me. A-!" The prince stepped back from me, drawing his sword. I whirled around and gasped. A group of palace guards burst through the doors, each wielding a sword.

"We come to retrieve that which does not belong to you! In the name of our Master, bring us Annabeth Chase, or die!" I watched in horror as the crowd of nobility descended into hysterics. Prince Jason looked me up and down, eyes narrowed in concentration. His icy blue eyes came to rest on my necklace.

"Annabeth," he whispered, "they want your necklace. You can't give it to them, it's too valuable."

"How do you know my true name, and what do you know about my necklace?" I whispered back.

"The Blue Fairy. I don't know much about the necklace. She told me it was powerful, and warned me to keep it, and you, safe. Listen, I can smuggle you out to people I trust, but you won't be able to go home. You'll have to go somewhere safe. My friends can take you there, but you have to trust them."

"Okay," I whispered, "but what about everyone else? If I don't come forward, everyone dies."

"It's my job to keep you safe," he replied solemnly. "I can protect the people in here, but you have to go."

"Fine." I straightened up. "What do I do?"

I almost cried in relief when I saw the light up ahead. The dark, musty tunnel seemed to be closing around me. I could feel the tingles of little bugs crawling on me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about spiders crawling on me in the darkness.

I opened my eyes as a cold wind blew in my face. The night sky was spread above me, diamond stars twinkling down at me. I stood up, shaking the cobwebs and dust from my dress. All around me, plants whispered softly in the wind. A water fountain trickled, almost loud in the silent night.

"Annabeth?"

I jumped and spun around, almost impaling myself on a coldly gleaming sword. A tiny squeak escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "Yes?"

"Thank gods," a female voice replied. "Took you long enough. Let's go."

The sword withdrew and I heard the rasp as it was sheathed. "Sorry 'bout that. Here." A tall blond boy stepped out of the shadows. I almost mistook him for Prince Jason, before I noticed the scar. He reached out and took my hand, pulling me into the shadows with him. I allowed myself to be led out of the courtyard.

The boy stopped at the edge of the castle lawn. In front of us loomed the Enchanted Forest. The wind whistled through the trees, waving their branches eerily. The boy looked back at me. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied. He gave a quiet laugh and shook his head. I gathered every ounce of courage I had, forcing myself to not look back. As I stepped into the trees, the castle clock tower came alive with the deep sound of twelve brass bells. I blinked in surprise and we disappeared into the Enchanted Forest.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: Hi, its me again! I know, I know, I disappeared for a good few months. I'm sorry, but as of finishing the Blood of Olympus, I've been really distant from the whole fandom. I was really unsatisfied with the ending and I've been having a lot of trouble writing the characters, getting into their stories again. I probably won't be updating this story often anymore, but I'm trying to get back on track. This chap. has been sitting on my computer for months now, so I thought I'd dust it off and try to polish it up a bit. I feel like the characters are extremely OOC, but it could just be my current inability to reconnect with the characters. I'm really sorry, and I'm trying not to move on, but I'm really struggling.**

**Please enjoy this long overdo chapter and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO or HOO or the Heroes of Olympus series would've gone in a whole 'nother direction. It all belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter Four: Beast**

It was dark when I finally opened my eyes. My head was pounding, and my mouth felt dry and sticky. I sat up slowly and looked around, taking in my cell. As I swung my legs over the side of the bed, the lock on the door clicked and the door swung open.

I recoiled in horror, scrambling back against the wall. In the doorway loomed a huge beast, covered in shaggy brown fur, holding a ring of keys in one sharp-clawed paw. The beast growled deeply at me, watching my reaction with keen brown eyes. "Please, come with me," he said after a moment.

I did, following behind at a safe distance as he led me through his dark castle. "Where are you taking me? Did you release my father? Is he alright?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a girl who should be fearing for her life." His voice was soft, almost gentle despite his beastly appearance.

"I'm not afraid," I lied, trying to control the shaking in my voice. "Of you or anyone else."

The beast just turned and looked at me for a minute. Then he said abruptly, "Well you _should_ be afraid of me. I'm a monster." He turned back around and led in silence. We stopped in front of a wooden door that had been painted white. The wood had been carved with swirling roses around the edges, climbing the arch of the door on either side. I admired them for a second before turning to look at the beast. "This is your new room. You won't leave this room unless someone comes to let you out, or for meals. I'm sorry to lock you away, but it's for your own good. I don't want to hurt you."

"Belle," I replied, before stepping over the threshold of my gilded cage, "You can call me Belle."

"And you can call me Beast," he replied before shutting the door behind him. I heard the key turn in the door and laid down on my bed, fighting back tears.

* * *

The days slipped by quickly, and I barely noticed them fly. I spent most of my days in the first week sitting in my room feeling sorry for myself, wondering about my father. I hoped he'd gotten safely to Jane. I hoped he was alright.

The beast's servants – a candelabra, a clock, and a teapot, all enchanted- arrived each morning at eight o'clock to escort me to breakfast. Every morning I ate alone. And the same at lunch and supper. In fact, I saw no sign of Beast at all that first week.

After the second week flew by, I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and got out of bed to explore the castle. The candlestick man followed me at a distance, constantly herding me away from rooms that were forbidden to me. I took note of what the doors looked like and kept a list in my little diary.

I explored the kitchens, the ballroom, the sitting rooms, and the guest rooms. Every day, I looked out longingly at the huge gardens, but when I tried the doors, I realized that they were locked.

One evening, the teapot woman, Mrs. Pots, burst into my room, smiling excitedly. "Get ready, darling! Beast is joining you for supper tonight!"

I dropped the book I'd been reading and turned to the porcelain teapot. "Really? Why this evening?"

"Maybe he wants to get to know you! Now, into that pink silk you go!"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Why would he want to get to know _me_? I'm his _prisoner_, not his friend."

"He just wants to be loved, darling. Like everyone else, in this world or another. All he desires is a little kindness."

"But he's a monster!"

"Well now, don't judge a book by its cover, darling. And forget about that pink, yellow is his favorite."

I frowned after Mrs. Pots, but changed into the yellow dress she had recommended. Along with the dress, I slipped on a pair of little yellow heels and pulled my brown hair into a loose updo. It took me a few minutes to find the dining room, and when I did, Beast was already waiting. "Hello, Belle," he greeted me as I entered.

"Good evening , Beast." I curtsied, unsure of how to address him.

"I know you probably don't like it here, but are you at least comfortable in your room?"

"Yes, I am. And I was wondering, since I explored the whole inside of the castle this week, may I explore the gardens as well? The doors were locked when I tried earlier this week."

"Of course, as long as you stay inside the gates. I'll unlock them after you eat."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I ate my soup as neatly as I could, uncomfortable under his watchful eyes. Finally I set my spoon down and looked up at him. "Don't you eat human food?"

He tilted his head, a puzzled look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You're just sitting here, watching me eat. Don't you want any food? And you never come down for meals either. I ate alone the past two weeks." I picked up my spoon and began eating again. The Beast only sat there, brooding.

"I do eat human food," he replied after a few minutes. "I just… I didn't want to disgust you with the way I eat."

"Don't be silly," I said after a moment, surprised by this caring gesture. "Go ahead and eat. I'll be okay."

He looked at me for a few seconds, then called Mrs. Pots to bring him some food. As the bowl was placed in front of him, he glanced nervously at me. I smiled in encouragement.

With a final glance, he picked up his bowl and began to eat. Drops of soup flew everywhere. A bit of carrot landed on my yellow dress. All I could do was stare. Maybe the Beast sensed my shock, because he dropped the bowl on the table and looked up at me meekly. "Sorry," he whispered.

"I…um, no that's okay. I didn't like this dress much anyway," I smiled, leaning across the table. "Do you mind telling me how...how you, you know, became a beast?"

Beast paused, wiping his face with his napkin and fidgeting nervously. Finally he looked up and nodded reluctantly. "Okay. It's kind of stupid, actually. My famiy has had a really long history of being able to change into animals. A few years ago, my mother...she passed away."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, feeling guilty for bringing it up. It obviously made him sad to talk about.

"Thank you. I was sad at first, of course, but then I got angry. I liked to change form at night and go out into the forest. I liked running and the freedom. I ignored my grandmother when she told me to stop. She said it was unhealthy and that I was abusing my gift. One day, I turned into a wolf and went all the way down to a village by the lake. I let my anger overtake me and I bit a villager traveling through the woods. When I realized what I'd done, I tried to turn back into my human form so I could help the man, but it wouldn't work. I was scared, so I ran away, back to the castle, and my grandmother was waiting for me. I was panicking, trying to switch form, and I guess I was doing it too fast, because after awhile, I wasn't changing anymore. I was stuck like this, not really any kind of animal, but definitely not human. Ever since then, I've lived here, like this."

Beast looked at me with sad eyes, his face full of remorse and pain. I gave him a little smile and reached across the table to give his paw a pat. "Thank you. For telling me, I mean. Do you think you'll ever change back to your human form?"

"I don't know. I don't mind looking like this, but... Since I'm not human anymore, I don't have human control over my emotions. Sometimes I act just like an animal. Especially when I'm angry, which is why I keep you and my grandmother locked up. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Don't worry, Beast. I'm sure we'll think of something to change you back. If this curse-thing was supposed to teach you a lesson, I think you've learned it."

"Thank you, Piper." Beast smiled, baring his sharp teeth. I glanced up at him, shocked, and he quickly closed his mouth, thinking he'd scared me with his teeth. "I'm sorry."

"No. no, it's okay, I'm just wondering. How did you know my real name? I told you it was Belle!"

"Your father told me when I left him in your village. I'm sorry. Do you prefer Belle?"

"Actually, I like Piper better. So, since you know my name, could you tell me yours?"

Beast nodded and smiled again. "It's Frank. Frank Zhang."

Neither of them noticed, but as they talked, Frank's black eyes slowly lightened to a deep brown, sparkling in the candlelight.


End file.
